


On the Same Page

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Between Seasons/Series, Books, Chance Meetings, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, Libraries, One Shot, Random Encounters, Short One Shot, Study Date, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "I know how it feels to put your guard up all the time." Post-Reincarnation Arc.
Relationships: Vanessa Enoteca/Charlotte Roselei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	On the Same Page

"You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for, Vanessa." Captain Charlotte of the Blue Rose Knights said to Vanessa, of the Black Bulls.

At first, Vanessa didn't know what to think of Charlotte, even being in the same room as her. She always noted how the Black Bulls were looked down upon as the worst Magic Knights squad, but then things started to change.

As they started to accomplish more and more missions, they had managed to prove themselves as worthy as Magic Knights. With that, they started to get more respect than before, and also especially form other Captains.

Vanessa sat up slightly at her reading table as she found herself at the library in town where there were many, many spell books, elixirs, and potions to find, to read to her heart's content. Autumn was coming soon and there was already a slight nip in the air. She needed to find more elixirs and spells to make her magic stronger, and to warm up the Black Bulls' hideout when the frost would arrive.

Vanessa paused, looking up from her potion book, when she saw Charlotte standing in front of her, a book in hand and a reflective look on her features.

"Oh, Captain Charlotte, what are you doing here?" Vanessa asked, sitting up straight when she met the other woman's gaze.

Charlotte pulled up a chair and sat down across from Vanessa. "I came here to gather some books, for research, of course."

"Oh, right. What you said just now that I'm smarter than I look… what did you mean by that?" Vanessa inquired, tensing a bit.

"I sense these things," Charlotte said as she held out another book for her to read. "As a Captain, I have to be aware of what strengths people have, even ones who are always underestimated."

Vanessa smiled wistfully as she took the book from Charlotte, though she looked back at the table, before Charlotte spoke again.

"I say this with utmost sincerity, Vanessa, you're smart and you're tough" Charlotte added on, obviously catching on that Vanessa knew how she felt. "I know how it feels to put your guard up all the time."

"You do?"

Charlotte gave an affirmative nod. "I do, even when no one else thinks so."

Vanessa crossed her arms and couldn't help the smile growing on her face. "Well, I'm glad that we're on the same page for once."

Charlotte stifled a chuckle. "Indeed, it is a relief to hear that."

"Exactly, and though we may be on different squads, after all that's happened, we should stick together, not tear each other down." Vanessa added, looking Charlotte straight in the eye. "And you know that."

Charlotte blinked, and she nodded in agreement. "You're right, and like you said, you're smarter than people think."

"There's one thing you remember about me, I don't care what other people think."

" _Now_ we're on the same page."


End file.
